¬¬
by santuli
Summary: Era tarde y nuestros cinco amigos se encontraban cansados después de un arduo día de entrenamiento en la casa del sensei Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji y Shikamaru se apresuraron por entrar al ascensor que los obligaría a seguir luchando pero por
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: 

Era tarde y nuestros cinco amigos se encontraban cansados después de un arduo día de entrenamiento en la casa del sensei Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji y Shikamaru se apresuraron por entrar al ascensor que los obligaría a seguir luchando pero por sus vidas...

Naruto: Por fin nos vamos de esta casa de mierda

Sasuke: seh

Sakura: ni ganas de seguir entrenando mientras Kakashi se pajeaba con el icha-icha

Shikamaru: che chouji que carajo hacemos acá?

Chouji: Kakashi me prometió comida... mucha comida

Shika: ah por eso no te veía cuando entrenábamos sos vago gordo eh!

Chouji: dejate de joder cabeza de plumero

Sakura: bue sasuke vamos a morfar algo ahora? siiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Sasuke: ehhhhhhhh, no puedo me espera mi familia

Sakura: que puto que sos inventate algo mejor aunque sea...

Naruto: cállense! mucha charla pero poca acción ni apretamos el botón para bajar (lo aprieta)

Shika: no se si se dieron cuenta pero este ascensor es como medio viejo

Sasuke: quién te dijo?

Shika: mi mamá quien va ser pelotudo no ves las "paredes" (sasuke ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta todo roto y como pintado a si pero re mal)

Naruto: seguro que era este el que había que tomar?

Sakura: ni idea a ver si aprieto esto (aprieta un botón que dice si sos Haruno Sakura la más pelotuda de todas apreta acá) (Tiembla todo, se apagan las luces del ascensor y cuando se vuelven a prender)  
CHAN!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Me robaron un tampón de la cartera!

Sasuke: callate! Miren el piso (todos miran menos Shikamaru porque era el que estaba en el piso muerto)  
(La sombra de Shikamaru escribe algo a lo Kido todos miran desconcertados)

Sakura: miren la sombra de shikamaru esta viva!

Naruto: esperen parece que quiere decirnos algo

Sasuke: A ver que dice... " SAKURA SOS PUTA, SABELO" (la sombra deja de moverse)

Chouji: no Shika! (empieza a llorar y se le mojan las papas que estaba morfando)

Naruto: JA! Gordo puto! digoooooooooooooo quien hizo esto!

Voz: fui Yo! jajajajaja uno menos Shikamaru nunca me gusto

Sasuke: me parece que fue el

Voz: siempre se hacía el inteligente no lo soportaba

Chouji: ya se quién sos

Voz: quién?

Chouji: vos sos...quién sos?

Voz: bue quería jugar un poco más con mi identidad pero como son todos unos infradotados les voy a decir soy Kakashi

Naruto: Wah! la posta! sos grosso sensei!

Chouji: porque hace esto?

Kakashi: eh porque estaba re al pedo, porque me termine el ultimo libro de icha icha y porque me comiste toda la comida gordo!

Chouji: Ah si pues si

Sasuke: bueno sensei que piensa hacernos?

Kakashi: y estaba pensando en algo así como un juego yo les doy una orden y si no la obedecen mato a uno de ustedes les va?

Naruto: y no nos queda otra no?

Sakura: esta bien díganos que tenemos que hacer

Kakashi: a si me gusta

Chouji: yo no me prendo

Kakashi: mi primer orden es que sakura le haga un pete a chouji

Chouji: ah si pues si

Kakashi: gordo pajero! Ahora si o me obedecen o los mato!

Chouji: si mi señor!

Kakashi: antes que nada como son pocos voy a darles a elegir a un compañero yo tengo a 3 personas como mis rehenes ustedes pueden elegir a uno de ellos

Sasuke: que copado a quienes tenes (piensa) que este tsunade que este tsunade...

Kakashi: Tsunade no esta sasuke pero si esta CHAN CHARAN!

Rehén 1: Zaraki Kenpachi

Rehén 2: Kuwabara

Rehén 3: Near

Sasuke: cual elegimos naruto?

Naruto: ni idea pero el nombre kuwabara me suena a alguien fuerte o por lo menos eso dice en el papel que me paso

Kuwabara: seh soy muuuuuuy fuerte y puedo ver fantasmitas con mi 6 sentido

Sakura: uh este es más boludo que konohamaru

Near: (jugando con unos muñequitos) pick me! pick me!

Kuwabara: a este van a elegir

Near: las posibilidades de que Kira sea misa son -200 Las posibilidades de que Kuwabara muera son 100

Zaraki: ah me harte quiero romper algo Aiaaaaaaaaa! (parte al medio a kuwabara) Ahhhhhh que bien se siente...

Near: ...tener la razón

Sakura: yo me quedo con el pibito

Sasuke-Naruto: NO, nos quedamos con el mastodonte sensei

Zaraki: prefiero el término T-rex pero gracias

Kakashi: perfecto fase uno terminada

Sakura: Yuhuu! ganamos 

Kakashi: omitiendo las boludeces pasemos a lo divertido ja ja

Kakashi rapto a sus aprendices en un ascensor que clase de fic idiota es este? 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Kakashi's fun time! 

Kakashi: para empezar con lo FUNFUN! les pido que abran los sobres que tienen sobre sus manos

Naruto: que sobres?

Kakashi: fun time! (les empiezan a caer millones de sobres que llenan todo el ascensor)

Sasuke: a esto le llama diversión

Kakashi: si es algo así como cuando en shaman los hacen buscar los granos de arroz en medio del desierto

Sakura: pero en vez de gramos son sobres no?

Kakashi: no los sobres son una pantalla en realidad abajo hay granos de arroz que tienen escrito una parte del cuerpo en donde les metí una llave para que con eso puedan abrir la caja fuerte que esta en el cerebro de marmota que tienen!

Sakura: ah es jodido entonces

Zaraki: quiero romper! Zas! (corta unos cuantos sobres)

Sasuke: uh sakura contrólalo a este que si no nos van a hacer boleta, Naruto que vamos a hacer?

Chouji: SEH! hace una bocha que no aparecía a propósito yo se que hacer

Naruto: que hacemos?

Chouji: mira vos naruto haces un kage y buscas los sobres y después sasuke hace un katon y quema los demás la cacharon?

Sasuke: seh

Naruto: seh, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (múltiples clones de naruto aparecen en el ascensor pero son tantos que los demás no pueden respirar)

Sasuke: apuARGHrate que no PoDeMoS rEsPiRaR

Naruto: denle chicos busquen hay que encontrar los sobres rápido (luego de 30 minutos y unos "reviví mierda no jutsu)

Zaraki: bien por fin ya me hartaba de estar calladito sin hacer nada

Naruto: todos tienen sus sobres

Todos: (gritando)seeeeeh

Kakashi: (se despierta todo manchado de baba) ah que bien ahora si ábranlos y lean lo que dice por favor (todos abren sus respectivos sobres y leen para adentro lo que dicen)

NARUTO: Tu misión va a ser matar a Sasuke antes de que el lo haga

SASUKE: Tu misión va a ser la de matar a Chouji antes de que el te coma a vos

SAKURA: Vas a tener que matar a todos los que no se llamen Naruto

CHOUJI: Vos gordo tenes que bajar de por lo menos 10kg por que si no te mato

T-REX: La tuya es facil mátalos a todos

Kakashi: Muy bien leyeron todo? entendieron?

T-rex: aha pero este lugar es muy chiquito como para hacer los que nos pedís

Kakashi: es verdad aparte me harte de este ascensor de porquería cierren los ojos porque nos vamos (todos cierran los ojos) listo ábranlos

Sasuke: donde estamos?

T-rex: ey donde están todos?

Naruto: al parecer hemos sido separados

Kakashi: a si es están todos en una de mis tantas casas y han sido divididos en pequeñas habitaciones para que sea más facil cumplir con sus misiones una vez que salgan de ellas solo resta jugar.

Sasuke: que bien (piensa) matar a chouji va a ser muy facil

Chouji: uy como voy a ser para bajar de peso?

Kakashi: te haría bien dejar de comer (chouji se asusta y se mancha la roma con ketchup jaja) bueno aparte de eso adentro de esta casa hay objetos muy extraños que los ayudaran a cumplir su cometido

Sakura: copado (piensa) como voy a hacer para matar a todos?

Naruto: Sasuke serás mío!

T-rex: je va a ser facil solamente los buscaré y los mataré uno por uno!

Kakashi: esto va a estar bueno! Y que les quede algo bien claro esto no es BATTLE ROYALE eh! a si que el que no sigue las reglas muere entendieron! MUA JAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJ (se ríe macabramente)

Ahora dividimos la historia en cinco a si podemos observar que esta pasando con cada uno de los personajes


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Naruto y el descubrimiento 

Naruto: bueno tengo que matar a sasuke como hago? primero salgo de esta habitación (sale y se encuentra un pasillo muy largo donde cada 300m hay una puerta sumando a si un total de 3 puertas en un pasillo de 100m) y ahora? ma si yo camino y me pongo a ver que hay en cada puerta total quien me apura? (llega a la primer puerta) 1° Puerta:

Naruto: bueno a ver que hay acá?

Tipo: te estaba esperando

Naruto: y vos quién sos?  
Tipo: siempre la misma pregunta estúpida, no te voy a decir pibe

Naruto: buuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeno entonces para que estás acá?  
Tipo: estoy para comprobar si sos lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para este juego, muchos han fracasado antes

Naruto: que? ya jugo alguien a este jueguito de mierda?  
Tipo: seh te acuerdas del clan de kimimaru?  
Naruto: seh

Tipo: y del uchiha?  
Naruto: seh

Tipo: bue en realidad no los mato nadie jugaron acá y perdieron como en la guerra

Naruto: como en la guerra?

Tipo: si no viste lo que dicen en las guerras perdemos todos y es la verdad bueno basta de cháchara empecemos de una vez (corre hacia el y lo taclea)

Naruto: (se para) ouch eso me dolió (se cae) ay (se para) no lo veo venir

Tipo: te rendís sin pelear que fracasado

Naruto: fracasado será lucho gonzáles no yo (ve que el tipo se le acerca y le lanza un par de kunais) toma esa!

Tipo: (estancado en la pared) tipo como que perdí (desaparece)

Naruto: pensé que iba a ser más difícil yo me voy (sale y se dirige a la siguiente puerta) uf estos 300m cansan a cualquiera (entra)

Tipo: Hola Naruto

Naruto: WTF? Otra vez vos?

Tipo: si te dije que te iba a probar en fuerza y habilidad lo de antes fue fuerza ahora a ver cuan hábil eres

Naruto: y que tengo que hacer?

Tipo: facil acá hay tres teléfonos celulares uno verde, uno rojo, y uno violeta tenes que adivinar cual es el mío

Naruto: alta prueba eh! que se supone que tengo que adivinar?

Tipo: no, podes hacerme preguntas las cuales responderé con un no o un si

Naruto: bien a ver... cuál es tu celular?

Tipo: Si

Naruto: si que? cuál es?

Tipo: Si

Naruto: ah te haces el vivo conmigo no? te pensas que porque tengo los pelos parados color amarillo simpson y porque soy medio tonto podes hacer lo que queres no?

Tipo: Si

Naruto: pues te equivocas pedazo de descerebrado!

Tipo: No Naruto: aaaaaaah no te equivocas? Tipo: No

Naruto: (ya re caliente se le cuelga del cuello) me decís o te pego!

Tipo: No

Naruto: (todo rojo) AH NO! ahora bancatela! (lo re caga a piñas)

Tipo: es el verde

Naruto: que, no escucho (le sigue pegando)

Tipo: el verde!

Naruto: (a lo bob esponja) no te escucho!

Tipo: EL VERDE!

Naruto: bien gané es el verde (se va) ahora a por la ultima puerta (se cae tirado a los 150m y llega arrastrándose a la puerta) a ver que hay acá, que es esto (lo siguiente se podía leer en la puerta) "Naruto ya ganaste no tenes porque entrar acá" ah yo entro igual WHAT THE FUCK! (al entrar naruto observa al sensei Kakashi tirado en el suelo con los pantalones bajados y el icha icha cubriendo sus partes ah si y con un kunai clavado en cadaojo y en su frente) si el sensei no fue quién esta haciendo esto...

se va de la sala y se mete en la puerta final que lo llevaría a la próxima etapa


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Chouji 

Chouji: tengo hambre... pero si quiero bajar de peso debo hacer algo (sale de la habitación)

Kakashi: chouji tu misión es muy pedorra si me contestas esta pregunta bien te la cambió

Chouji: cuál? la que sea te la respondo

Kakashi: bueno la pregunta es la siguiente, chouji por un nuevo y renovado cometido en este impresionante juego inventado por mi, quién te gusta?

Chouji: eeeh la posta?

Kakashi: seh decime la verdad porque si no morís da si total ya se que es Shikamaru

Chouji: bue la verdad la verdad el que me gusta es LEE

Kakashi: Nah ni me la esperaba esa y le pensas decir algo?

Chouji: la verdad ya le dije hoy se cumplen 6 meses de la primera vez tuvimos sexo

Kakashi: nooo que copado bueno me dejo de hinchar esta es tu nueva misión

Chouji: dígame sensei

Kakashi: tenes que matar a T-rex, crees que podrás con eso?

Chouji: nada es imposible

Kakashi: ese es el espíritu ahora te dejo de hablar así empezas de una vez por todas

Chouji: seh antes de que te vallas que mierda tengo que hacer ahora?

Kakashi: mira allá adelante hay una puerta adentro vas a encontrar una prueba si la súperas pasas a la siguiente fase del juego

Chouji: Wah! que copado! gracias man (se dirige a la puerta y entra) a ver que hay por acá (En el medio de la habitación hay una mesa y sobre la mesa un cuaderno)

Chouji: a ver que onda este cuadernito(lo agarra) "Death note" y esto que será (al lado del death note hay una nota chouji la agarra y la lee)

Chouji: era joda lo de la prueba, espero que con esto tu misión se vuelva más facil úsalo con precaución KAKASHI

Chouji: no te zarpaste sensei espero que esto me sirva a propósito como se usara?

Ryuuku: No te preocupes yo te voy a enseñar...

Chouji se hizo amigo de Kakashi? amigo del enemigo? Y encima ahora tiene un Death Note a donde nos lleva esta loca y macabra historia solo yo lo se y no pienso decirles nada...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Sakura juega al fútbol? 

Sakura: Bien mi cometido es el de matar a todos menos a Naruto pero si quiero hacer eso primero tengo que salir de acá (sale de la habitación y se da cuenta de que esta en una cancha de fútbol mejor dicho en el banco de suplentes del partido de Japón contra Croacia en el estadio de Nuremberg) y ahora que tengo que hacer?

Kakashi: si queres salir de esta tenes que meterle un gol a Croacia

Sakura: Como digas ahora andate y déjame pensar

Kakashi: como quieras

Sakura: bien vamos a ver si quiero meter un gol primero tengo que entrar la cancha, entrenador puedo entrar?

Entrenador: eh como que no el equipo esta funcionando bien no hay ninguna falla a si que no veo razón alguna por la que tengas que ingresar

Sakura: ufa, voy a tener que lesionar a alguien a propósito, si quiero meter un gol me va a convenir ser delantera los delanteros que están jugando son dos Takahara y Yanagisawa pero Taka jugaba antes en boca a si que ese no. Ya se como, Prso ven

Prso: que onda? nos van a meter un gol

Sakura: mira man yo te doy esto (le muestra una tremendamente enorme cantidad de dinero) y vos le pegas a Yanagisawa

Prso: seh quiero la plata yo pegar fuerte

Sakura: eso bien ahora anda y pégale

Prso: si (Prso entra a la cancha saca una vara de metal de inmenso tamaño y se la parte en la cabeza a Yanagisawa)

Sakura: mire entrenador yanagisawa no puede jugar más puedo entrar?

Entrenador: de que estas hablando Sakura vos sos arquera suplente no delantera Tamada entra

Sakura: puta madre Kakashi! bue se jode entrenador, Kawaguchi veni (el arquero va)

Kawaguchi: seh?

Sakura: eh mira te quería mostrar esto (saca un kunai y se lo clava en un ojo, después le pisa un pie y le quiebra el cuello) SI! ahora si voy a jugar! (entra a la cancha)

Entrenador: Bien sakura, ahora que no nos metan goles eh Sakura: Si como diga, ahora como hago para meter un gol

Miyamoto: Sakura toma (se la pasa) saca

Sakura: ni en pedo, me tengo que concentrar, concentrar la chakra en mis pies y en el balon.(sale jugando) el balon es mi amigo el balon es MI AMIGO! (se pasa a todos a lo Maradona y mete un gol) SEHHHHHHH CARAJO AGUANTE OLIVER!

Entrenador: si mierda cómanse esa Croatas giles!

Sakura: (festejando) si mierda! (se saca la remera pero Epa lo que se ve no son las minúsculas tetas de Sakura si no una típica remera blanca en al que se lee "Kakashi puto") si carajo (desaparece el estadio y sakura se encuentra nuevamente afuera de la habitación)

Kakashi: bien lo hiciste metiste un gol tu premio se encuentra en el medio de esta sala junto a la puerta que te conducirá a la próxima etapa de este juego, suerte!

Sakura: gracias, a ver que es lo que me gane (en el medio de la sala hay un extraño traje y junto a el una pistola) y esto? (se pone el traje y cuando lo hace una canción se escucha por toda la sala)

Super shooter (se nota que lo que se escucha es super shooter no?)

Nota: bue cami ahi lo subi no se si te va a gustar porque es de fútbol pero que se yo ah si y los cosplay de miermo se la re bancan!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: survival 

T-rex: perfecto la cacería esta por comenzar (sale corriendo de la room) bien ahora donde estarán mis suculentas presas

Kakashi: T-rex amigo mío se que tienes muchas ganas de matar pero no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente

T-rex: por qué no?

Kakashi: por que eso sería competencia desleal en otras palabras tu fuerza es mucho mayor a la de tus compañeros y los vas a hacer mierda de una a si que si sobrevivís mi reto te dejo pasar, entendiste?

T-rex: si lo que sea, que venga el reto

Kakashi: perfecto mucha suerte pero estoy seguro de que perderás jajaja (el lugar se transforma en un stage de KOF)

T-rex: y esto? Ralf: you are weak

T-rex: hablas ingles? (changing to english) im not weak you moron

Ralf: lets fight! (se le acerca corriendo)super Argentine Backbreaker!

T-rex: (cae al suelo) Wah man! Im gonna hurt you (va corriendo con su espada y le corta un brazo a Ralf)

Ralf: My arm! good thing I still have one arm , there's no escape from this! Galactic Phantom!

T-rex: y ahora que hago (Ralf recarga y viene con su puño para sacarle a rex el resto de su vida) ay no ahí viene (Ralf le pega el galactic phantom pero T-rex pero el para el puño con su puño y le quiebra el brazo a Ralf)

Ralf: Holly shit! (cae al suelo y la palabra KO aparece en el medio del lugar)

T-rex: Yeah I won! (el stage cambia)

Ash Crimson: Now its my turn!

T-rex: another one? Ok bring it on!

Ash: im gonna finish this in one strike Excessive Emerald Ankle!

T-rex: what the fuck? (cae al piso desmayado y observamos que solo le queda un cachito de vida)

Ash: That's all you've got? (se la acerca y le da un beso en la frente) bye-bye (se de vuelta y se va para atrás)

T-rex: (se para) YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! (con su impresionante velocidad aparece frente a Ash y con su espada lo hace sushi)

Sushi-Ash: I lose

T-rex: oh boy im tired…

K9999: but its my turn now don't worry ill finish it quickly with my special attack named How about the Moon!

T-rex: I hate the moon! (antes de que K999 haga algo T-rex se saca su parche y K9999 se desintegra en el aire) pathetic looser...

Chouji, Naruto, T-rex y Sakura han pasado ya a la próxima fase de este escalofriante juego pero y Sasuke?

Nota: bue hasta acá escribí por ahora pero pronto se vienen los demás

Gracias por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Sasuke's partner

Sasuke: bien ahora es mi turno de matar! pero si quiero hacerlo debo salir de este lugar (sale de la habitación) y ahora que hago?

Kakashi: lo que tenes que hacer es escapar de este lugar

Sasuke: pero es facil ahí esta la puerta

Kakashi: eeeh pero para llegar ahí vas a tener que vencerme a mi (una figura holográfica de Kakashi aparece en el medio de la habitación)

Sasuke: eh pero eso es un holograma puedo traspasarlo fácilmente (lo traspasa) ves?

Kakashi: bueno entonces la cosa va a ser a si esa puerta que esta ahí ves? va a desaparecer (desaparece) y las paredes de la habitación van a empezar a juntarse entre si onda batman

Sasuke: uy que cagada y ahora que hago?

Kakashi: no sep yo me voy

Sasuke: ah es facil, tengo fuerza suficiente como para romper estas paredes (se acerca hacia ellas pero descubre que cuando las toca espinas salen de las mismas)

Kakashi: ah si no te atrevas a tocarlas porque con solo un pinchazo el veneno que se encuentra en ellas te matara al instante

Sasuke: bueno entonces solo bastara con que haga esto KATON! (las espinas se queman todas y se vuelven cenizas)

Kakashi: bue no quería recurrir a esto pero me obligaste (presiona un botón y la habitación empieza a llenarse de agua) 

Sasuke: What! sos forro Kakashi eh ahora que mierda hago? (mientras decía esto se iba ahogando)

Kakashi: jejejeje por fin voy a matar a uno

Sasuke: (ya desmayado y a punto de ser aplastado por las paredes que se seguían cerrando) ... me estoy muriendo no puedo hablar ...

Kakashi: jajajjajajajajjajaja si no soy un fracasado si comete esa mamá te dije que no era un fracasado...

(de pronto de la nada aparece una figura femenina que rescata a sasuke y desaparece)

Kakashi: wah! ufa al final mi vieja tenía razón...

: Mierda Sasuke reviví!

: Que revivas carajo!

Sasuke: si me dejaras de gritar

: uy que bien, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar

Sasuke: Y vos quien mierda sos?

: pero yo te salve algo de agradecimiento al menos?

Sasuke: nah ni en pedo

: bue como quieras mi nombre es Camila y me metí en este juego porque quería matar gente

Sasuke: wah que loco!

Camila: seh a si que prepárate para morir (saca un kunai del bolsillo)

Sasuke: para, me vas a matar? entonces porque no dejaste que me matara Kakashi Camila: y porque no era lo mismo quería matarte yo

Sasuke: ah bueno (se le acerca lentamente y le da un apasionado beso a Camila)

Camila: Woh! Que fue eso; me duele un poco la panza

Sasuke: jaja lo que paso es que concentre un catón en mi boca y cuando te di el beso lo solté dentro de tu cuerpo quemando así tus órganos y todo el interior de tu cuerpo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se ríe malévolamente)

Camila: enserio ahora vas a ver, TOMA! (le clava el kunai en sus partes y cae al piso muerta)

Sasuke: jajajajaja AY! como me duele (se arrastra hasta llegar a la puerta que lo conduciría a la próxima etapa)

Por fin Sasuke paso a la próxima etapa y ahora si se viene lo bueno 


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: El laberinto

(podemos ver que Naruto y Sakura se encuentran en un laberinto cada uno en una salida distinta)

Naruto: si vamos mierda ya me harte de este jueguito de porquería voy a encontrar quien esta detrás de todo esto

Sakura: bien tengo que matar a alguien si no empiezo yo me van a matar a mi

(a los dos les cae un papel desde arriba)

Naruto: y esto (lo lee) Naruto se que lo que queres es saber quien soy y ya no te importa este juego, como lo sabe? (sigue leyendo) lo se todo, jeje ahora bien si queres averiguar eso tenes que ir al centro de este laberinto donde la verdad descubrirás, uh que chota bue yo me mando (empieza a caminar)

Sakura: y esto que es? (lo lee) Sakura tenes que ir al centro del laberinto donde tu próxima victima te esta esperando; uh copado ahí voy (se va corriendo)

Naruto: bueno a ver como es esto, bien sigo derecho ahora doblo acá después a la izquierdo ahora a la derecha giro giro giro y me perdí, ahora como hago tengo dos caminos posibles para ir pero no se ve que hay más adelante esta todo oscuro...

Sakura: bien de acuerdo con este mapa que me encontré acá tirado voy bien solo falta doblar acá y después seguir todo derecho (dobla)

Ino: no vas a poder pasar

Sakura: porque no?

Ino: y porque no te dejo

Sakura: ah si pues si, digo, me importa un bledo yo paso igual (le camina por le costado pero ino la para con la mano) que haces yegua suéltame!

Ino: mi amo me mataría si hago eso

Sakura: trabajas para Kakashi?

Ino: piensas que Kakashi esta haciendo esto? el nunca podría planear algo así

Sakura: y entonces quien esta detrás de todo esto?

Ino: me encantaría decirte pero no puedo, a si que prepárate a morir (se le abalanza corriendo pero sakura la esquiva fácilmente) ah si ahora verás (salta a lo ten-ten y le tira 5 kunais en dirección a sus piernas brazos y cara)

Sakura: ah la mierda, spiked meat tank! (Nikudan Hari Sensha)(todos los kunai salen volando e ino es golpeada por la meat tank de sakura) seh comete esa ino trola! Ino: veo que mejoraste un poco de la ultima vez que nos vimos, pues yo también mejore! Henge no jutsu! (se transforma en Sakura)

Sakura: che para ese jutsu es re común, sos cualquiera Ino este es un buen jutsu (saca una puppet de ella de atrás suyo) Puppet Skill (Kugutsu no Jutsu) jejejeje muere (controlando la puppet con finos hilos de chakra hace mierda a ino dejándola tirada en el piso con la mitad de sus huesos rotos)

Ino: ah si ya verás (intenta moverse pero solo logra que su cuerpo le duela aun más) bue esta bien no seré buena con los jutsus pero por lo menos me lo moví a Sasuke y vos no! jajaja sos horrible gorda vaca! 

Sakura: ah si, con que esas tenemos eh, Impure World resurrection! (kyuchiyose Edo Tensei)

Ino: como demonios puede hacer eso!

Sakura: me gusta tenes sexo con los muertos...(yuck!)

Ino: doble Yuck!

Sakura: ah si esperen chicos cuando diga yo atacamos Kage bunshin no jutsu! (millones de clones de Sakura aparecen en escena) y ahora RASENGAN! Ataquen chicos! (todos los clones hacen el rasengan y junto con los hokage terminan de matar a Ino)

Ino: puta...

Sakura: (se transa a los hokage y sigue el camino para llegar al centro del laberinto) que bien se siente ganar... ah y encima me olvide de ponerme este traje raro que se suponía debía ayudarme a pelear (se lo pone)

Naruto: bue ya me harte de pensar son dos las posibilidades a ver... (mira para arriba y observa que en cada camino ,porque recuerden que podía tomas dos caminos distintos, hay un símbolo)  
Uy que copado hay símbolos uno es el de uchiha y el otro el de la aldea de konoha mmm a cual entro? Y a sasuke no me lo banco a si que yo entro al de mi aldea (entra)

"BIENVENIDO A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA SOS UN BOLUDO NARUTO ERA LA OTRA PUERTA"

Naruto: dou! (a si a lo homero) y ahora como vuelvo?

: Jajaja boludo! Encima de que no sabes quien soy te tomas el otro camino y volves al principio jeje Naruto: je je muy gracioso ahora como vuelvo

: ah no seh, no mentira si se bueno viste que hay diferentes linajes en tu aldea de no?

Naruto: seh y que hay con eso?  
: Si me traes algo que pruebe que derrotaste a alguien de cada linaje que te diga yo te mando de vuelta al laberinto

Naruto: ta listo, cuales?

: bien conseguidme algo de los siguientes clanes primero del clan Aburame

Naruto: bien ahí voy (se dirige hacia la casa de shino) hola, hay alguien? (sale shino)

Shino: (changing to rapper style) hey man, what's up?

Naruto: Hey bro, wanna fight?

Shino: ah, no (una línea de cucarachas se dirige hacia Naruto sin que el se de cuenta)

Naruto: oh, I knew you'd say that so prepare to lose!(le tira un kunai pero shino lo esquiva fácilmente)

Shino: you are gonna lose! (se pone en pose de pelea rapera) bugs attack! (los bichos se le tiran a Naruto encima)

Naruto: uh que bichos putos! (los bichos se le tiran encima pierde el equilibrio y se cae)

Shino: NOOO! You're stepping on my insects you moron!

Naruto: he he you don't like when I do this? (le pisa todos los bichos)

Shino: noooooooooo please? Stop it!

Naruto: only if you give me your glasses?

Shino: not my glasses

Naruto: well as you like (le sigue pisando los bichos)

Shino: ok, ok (le da los glasses y se va)

Naruto: perfecto, ahora a donde tengo que ir sensei?

: jajaja me dijiste sensei, bue ahora tenes que ir a la casa de los uchiha

Naruto: bueno (entra a la casa de los uchiha) hola? hay alguien? Ah cierto que itachi mato a todos bue que agarro? mah si yo me llevo la puerta aunque sea tiene el logo del clan (se lleva la puerta)

: bien tenes los glasses la puerta ahora te toca sacarle algo al clan Akimichi

Naruto: uh del clan del gordo ese? 

: seh, podrás?  
Naruto: no hay nada que no pueda hacerse (se va a la casa de los chouji) hola, papá chouji?

Papá de chouji: hola amigo de chouji

Naruto: yo amigo del gordo ese?... digo si chouji es mi mejor amigo

Papá de chouji: ah si vos sos Shikamaru no?

Naruto: seh soy shikamaru y el gordin me pidió que le llevara un paquete de papas

Papá de chouji: ah enserio bueno justo acá me estaba comiendo uno toma (se lo da)

Naruto: uh grossa gordo sos lo más (lo agarra)

Papá de chouji: a quien le decís gordo? (se infla amagando a hacer un multi size no jutsu)

Naruto: a vos FATTASS! (le tira un kunai con un explosivo y el gordo se desinfla todo y explota) bien uno menos ahora a quien hombre desconocido

: jaja me dijiste hombre, bue ahora tenes que robarle algo al clan hyuga

Naruto: ah pero ese ya esta

: eh? que le robaste?

Naruto: (pone cara de ganador) le robe el corazón a Hinata

: vos con esa cara de mono?

Naruto: si con esta misma cara, ahora decime quien me falta?

Kimimaru: me tenes que sacar algo a mi!

: no, en realidad con esos cuatro ya estaba

Kimimaru: pero, quiero aparecer...

: bue ta bien, pero mátalo eh?

Kimimaru: seh déjamelo a mi

Naruto: ufa, vos y tu clan de mierda!

Kimimaru: que onda con el clan Kayuga? te voy a hacer mierda!

Naruto: para ese clan es el que se sacan los huesos?

Kimimaru: seh

Naruto: wah! a ver mostrame Kimimaru: mmm que pendejo rompe bolas, mira (se entra a sacar los huesos hasta que le queda solo la columna vertebral)

Naruto: ah eso lo hace cualquiera, sácate la columna a ver 

Kimimaru: arhg! como que cualquiera, mira pibe y aprende (se saca la columna pero como todos saben la columna es la base del cuerpo y sin otro hueso para sostenerlo kimimaru se cae) uy que mala suerte

Naruto: jeje caíste boludo (se le acerca y le saca un ojo) jiji, pibe ya termine con este boludin mándame de vuelta

: bue, ahí va (lo manda de vuelta)

Naruto: bien volví ahora me meto en el otro camino (se mete) eh que es esto soy sasuke? (efectivamente Naruto se había convertido mágicamente en Sasuke) 

Sakura: (con los ojos rojos de furia) hola sasukin

Naruto: que? soy Naruto mierda!

Sakura: sabes que sasuke, me entere de algo

Naruto: de que, de que soy Naruto

Sakura: no digas boludeces, me entere de que estuviste con Ino (lo apunta con la pistola)

Naruto: eh? que, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti sakura, no hagas esto (tiene un punto rojo en el corazón)

Sakura: muy tarde voy a romper tu corazón como vos rompiste el mío, jajajajajajaja (se escucha un ruido y naruto explota) 

Naruto: ai me dolió eso...

Sakura: jejejejeje, soy la mejor (se ríe malévolamente, pero de repente se desploma y cae al piso muerta)

Wah! volví, con nuevos capítulos acá termino este se murieron todos pero estuvo bueno o no? 


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: Los otros tres

Ryuuku: bien mataste a alguien

Chouji: que? no era para tener sexo con la persona que escribís acá?

Ryuuku: uh, no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?

Chouji: eh no Ryuuku: mira (después de tres horas)

Chouji: ah ahora entiendo

Mientras...

Zaraki: si, ahora es cuando la pelea digievoluciona! si aguante digimon! bueno tengo que empezar a matar a la gente porque si no me aburro

Sasuke: (quien estaba misteriosamente observando lo que hacía zaraki desde un lugar oculto) jeje te voy a matar Zaraki

Zaraki: bueno, voy a buscar a chouji porque me cae mal (camina hacia una habitación)

Sasuke: jeje voy a dejar que lo mate al gordo y después lo mato (lo sigue)

Zaraki: bueno a ver quién esta acá? (entra y sasuke lo sigue)

Chouji: (sentado en una silla y con ryuuku al lado) hola, queridos amigos

Zaraki: amigos?

Sasuke: que onda gordo? Ah seh hola zaraki

Chouji: hola amigos, les quiero contar una sola cosa, ven esto que tengo en la mano?

Sasuke: wah! un death note!

Zaraki: seh sos grosso man!

Chouji: que? saben lo que es? no que era algo re secreto ryuuku?

Ryuuku: eh, este el manga de death note se hizo muy conocido

Zaraki: bue córtenla con las boludeces, quiero matar a alguien y no voy a dudar en hacerlo (toma a sasuke del cuello)

Chouji: no te apresures, Zaraki, ya lo tengo todo preparado(aprieta un botón)

Zaraki: wah! que vamos a hacer!

Chouji: lo que tengo preparado es un circuito de obstáculos (aparece un escenario)

Sasuke??? ah estabas re al pedo gordo eh?

Chouji: seh, la verdad seh, bueno prepárense (se ponen donde dice start) 

Zaraki: bah, va a ser facil pero que tenemos que hacer?

Chouji: bueno, miren es como uno del ejercito, primero pasan unas gomas, después es una carrera de 10km cuando llegan mi amigo ryuuku les va a hacer 2 preguntas a cada uno si las responden bien pasan y por ultimo se suben a unos karting que hay ahí y el primero que llega tiene derecho a elegir un arma para la pelea que luego decidirá quién será el que viva y quien el que muera...

Sasuke: uh! es un quilombo...

Zaraki: seh pero seguro te gano...

Chouji: listos, en sus marcas, YA! (empiezan a correr)

Sasuke: bien vamos rápido, 1, 2, 3 ,4 ,5 (se resbala) 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 bien vamos! (pasa las 10 gomas)

Zaraki: 1 (se cae) mierda, vamos! (saca su zanpakutou y rompe todo pero cuando llega Sasuke ya esta adelante en al carrera) 

Sasuke: seh vamos, (se cansa a los 6km) mierda que cansado que estoy chakra chakra (junta las chakra en los pies y llega fácilmente al final) bien, bien las preguntas

Ryuuku: bien decime como se llama Sakura de apellido

Sasuke: (llega Zaraki) eh, eh Hakuna

Zaraki: jaja Hakuna matata, sos malísimo Ninja de cuarta, pregúntame a mi monstruo feo

Ryuuku: ah ver shinigami decime, como se llama el protagonista de death note?

Zaraki: y re facil Raito, Light y también le dicen Kira...

Ryuuku: bien sos un kapo, ahora la otra

Sasuke: eh guacho pregúntame a mi

Ryuuku: grrrr sos un forro queres la otra ahí te va, como se llama el primer opening de Bleach?

Sasuke: puto...

Ryuuku: jeje ahora vos Zaraki, decime como se llama el viejo de Kakashi o mejor dicho como le decían?

Zaraki: uh facilísima, al viejo del sensei le decían "the white fang"

Ryuuku: perfecto man, sasuke te queres matar! (Zaraki se sube al Karting pero no entra lo cual lo hace demorar)

Sasuke: uy como era lo vi el otro día en you tube, puta madre eso Asterisk

Ryuuku: seh pasaste dale anda (llega y Zaraki todavía sigue luchando con el auto)

Sasuke: jajaja pelotudo (se sube al auto y arranca)

Zaraki: mierda (agarra el auto con la mano y se va corriendo)

Los dos corren la carrera Sasuke con su Karting y Zaraki corriendo Sasuke llega a la recta final esta a punto de ganar, pero de pronto le cae el Karting de Zaraki encima

Sasuke: (hecho mierda) la concha de la lora

Zaraki: jeje voy a ganar (lo pasa y lo pisa)

Chouji: (aprieta un botón y le cae una jaula encima a Zaraki) eso no se hace, nononono (hace el gesto de no con la mano)

Zaraki: esta comprado, esta comprado

Sasuke: (arrastrándose y cagandose de risa) si, si GANE! (gana, agarra una arma que no puede verse y se le abre la puerta de la jaula a Zaraki)

Zaraki: (caminando y con pose de "te voy a hacer mierda") ja ja ja ja ja (se para enfrente de Sasuke que estaba tirado en el piso) no necesito una arma para acabar con vos (saca su zanpakutou)

Sasuke: ja ja ja ja ja ja (saca una ametralladora y lo llena de plomo) jajajajajajajaja

Chouji: jeje ganaste Sasuke y mi misión ya esta cumplida a si que no tengo porque matarte

Sasuke: y yo estoy re muerto a si que me cago...

Ryuuku: pero yo no pierdo nada y me harte de vos gordo puto! (saca el death note de un bolsillo secreto) ves así si hace (escribe el nombre de Sasuke y el muere)

Sasuke: pucha...

Chouji: (comiendo papas) no, no me mates por favor (se arrodilla pero sigue comiendo papas)

Ryuuku: Y ahora es tu turno (escribe el nombre de Chouji y al lado pone el gordo se atraganta con una papa y se muere) jajajajaja

Chouji: fhgdifhdsighsglkñhfias (o se entiendo porque habla en idioma "gordo come papas")

Ryuuku: SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

: te equivocas ese soy yo

Ryuuku: es verdad faltabas vos, te molestaría decirme tu nombre Sai: para nada (aparece detrás de le sin que el lo note) me llamo SAI (al mismo tiempo que dice eso le clava un kunai en la nuca)

Zaraki: así cualquiera, viste... (se desploma en el piso)

Sai hace su típica sonrisa y se va

FIN 


End file.
